


I'm Not Just A Fuck-Up, I'm The Fuck-Up You Love

by WhenIFindLoveAgain



Category: Fruits Basket, Fruits Basket (Anime 2001), Fruits Basket (Anime 2019), Fruits Basket - Takaya Natsuki (Manga)
Genre: Love, M/M, Shinto, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:53:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24000892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhenIFindLoveAgain/pseuds/WhenIFindLoveAgain
Summary: Hatsuharu goes black over Akito, but Yuki takes him back even when Haruhatsu is sure that he's screwed everything up
Relationships: Sohma Hatsuharu/Sohma Yuki
Kudos: 33





	I'm Not Just A Fuck-Up, I'm The Fuck-Up You Love

**Author's Note:**

> Not very sure what to put. If you like this, my Instagram is @theartoftootimingyou

"You know me; I am dumb, I'm a mess, please don't hold that against me." Hatsuharu told Yuki over the phone, running one of his hands through his hair as Yuki listened on the other end of the line. Hatsuharu listened out for disturbance; he knew Yuki used Shigure's house land-line to talk to him. Hatsuharu wouldn't put it past Shigure to be up in his office with the second connection open, eavesdropping. "I'm a guy with a temper and I know that can be crazy." Hatsuharu exhaled softly, looking up to the grey sky above him. He was out in the city; just wanting to get out of the house. It wasn't raining yet but he knew it probably would start, soon. Hatsuharu glanced down at his mobile, checking the charge on it before putting it back to his ear.

"What's the one thing you're not telling me?" Yuki's voice asked him. Haruhatsu hesitated remarkably. This really was one thing that could fuck...everything up. Yuki there in Shigure's kitchen had no idea how much the next words out of Hatsuharu's mouth could fuck everything up.

"Haru?" Yuki questioned, wondering if Hatsuharu was still there when he heard nothing but silence. 

"But I'm not just a fuck-up, I'm the fuck-up you love." Hatsuharu struggled to get the words out, but he managed it. "And I know we aren't like anybody else, but, damn them, so what? We're not perfect...and I act like a arsehole sometimes, today..." Hatsuharu referenced going black. Sickness pulled down at the bottom of his stomach, because, going black where Yuki was concerned...oh, fucking shit. "But, Yuki, that's just us. And I know that you've been thinking about it." 

Hatsuharu waited for Yuki to make any form of response. 

"Where are you now? Are you at the main house?" Yuki asked Haruhatsu.

"No, I'm out in the town." Haruhatsu answered.

"Figure out somewhere to meet up. I'll come and see you." 

Fifteen, twenty minutes later, Yuki was standing with Hatsuharu beneath the retounda veranda of a old Shinto temple that council maitence teams came there a few times a week, but, otherwise, it had come to disrepair.

"I still feel close to you." Yuki told Haruhatsu. They talked for a long time. Hatsuharu explained why he had exploded. Yuki had thought he had known why, but he hadn't. It was all because of Alito doing terrible things. Yuki's fingertips brushed along Hatsuharu's collar. A brief memory flashed through Yuki's head; the first time he had seen Hatsuharu's tattoos on his arms. Hatsuharu pulled Yuki in towards of him; Yuki didn't resist the touch. Hatsuharu immediately kissed him. Yuki relapsed into the memory of all the times Haruhatsu's mouth had slid over his like that, taking him like that, but never really been much at all to him in that touch. Always leaving Yuki that freedom to turn away. It made Yuki's head spin. Yuki didn't ever want to leave a person that held him like this. Even if they dif explode sometimes and frighten everyone...frighten him a little bit.

"Haru?" Yuki said, slowly coming away from Hatsuharu. "Don't be like that again. Just come to me, ok?" 

Hatsuharu nodded, humming softly, guiding Yuki's mouth back to his. 


End file.
